Everlasting Happiness
by OtakuRain
Summary: A blue haired Japanese samurai and a white haired British along with a setting in modern time equals what class? A Yullen story with fluffy moments. Probably a couple lemons as the story progresses. O.O Rated T for now. Pairings: Yullen and Lucky
1. A Fresh Start

Hi everyone! OtakuRain here and I'm making a Yullen story called Everlasting Happiness. I hope you enjoy this story and as said in the summary, no mean reviews! I'de rather enjoy constructive criticism, some ideas that I should include to the plot, or just reviews about how you like my story than rude criticism that is meant to bring me down. The plot is set in modern times and this is just a fan made fiction story. ^_^ Also, I'm still a newbie to this site so I apologize to those who read this story when I forgot to do so some stuff while publishing and ended up reading 'lol'. And one more thing. There will be a part where it might offend you if you are a twilight fan.

**EDIT:** this story has been edited so there will be some new and deleted parts now. Thank you for your time

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man or its characters neither do I own Twilight in any ways possible (if I did own Twilight... I dunno what I'd do...)

* * *

"What about this one?" "No." "This one?" "No." "Alright, how about this?" "Hm...No." A white haired male with a red pentacle scar sat in front of a computer sighing loudly. "Kanda, please make up your mind," his words were directed at another male with dark blue hair (that was in a high ponytail) who was bending over, reading the bright computer screen. Kanda made a tch sound when he looked at the houses on the screen. Everything seemed uninteresting and he wondered why they were even wasting time on this. The white haired male ,who's name was Allen Walker, scrolled through the selection of houses. He kept scrolling (As Kanda once and awhile made the usual tch sound) and when he was about to give up, a certain house caught his eye. Allen dragged the computer mouse and clicked the picture of a house.

It led him to a website for a small basic two story house with a not too big front and backyard. It's setting was in a peaceful looking and somewhat of a secluded area. Allen found this house to be in his liking. "I like this one. Its not too big and the size is perfect for the both of us as well is the price affordable. Also, its very basic and doesn't have too many complication problems too it. And if you wanted we could paint the house a different color beside white," Allen explained with a smile and looked at the the blue haired man. Kanda scanned at the screen with his sharp black eyes, seeing if the house was worthy of his judgement. He looked at every details and description about it. There was a long silence between the two men before Kanda gave his answer finally.

"...fine."

...

The door of a silver car slammed shut and the beep of locking a car sounded. Out stepped Allen along side with his lover Kanda and looked at his surrondings with fascination. The sky was a rich blue color and the grass was verdant and fresh. But the most beautiful view in Allen's opinion was the white house that the two lovers had recently bought. Allen drank in the view of his new home and smiled. "Wow, its so beautiful...,'" he breathed and Kanda looked at his lover before giving his own smile. Seeing Allen giving a happy and pleased face gave Kanda the most happiness that he could ever have in his lifetime. Kanda gave a competent sigh also drinking in the view before walking to the back of the car. "Come on Moyashi. We have to pack all this stuff away," Kanda said and opened the car's trunk before revealing a couple of boxes before proceeding to pick one up. Allen jogged over and picked up a box as well and walked alongside Kanda. Just as they were walking to their new home, Allen pouted," Its Allen, BaKanda."

...

A week had already passed and their stuff had finally been unpacked. The two lovers now sat on a silver colored couch wearing their pjs (Kanda was wearing a grey tank top and black shorts and Allen is wearing Kanda's oversized white dress shirt) and watching a movie. Allen's silver eyes watched the bright tv screen in interest as Kanda's steel black ones watched uninterested, glancing occasionally at Allen.

_'Bella,' a teen boy with pale blond hair and pale skin was standing on a gigantic boulder, slowly unbuttoning his white dress shirt. His expression was blank as a high school girl with chocolate brown hair stared up at him with interest. The pale man was slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt in an agonizing pace. When he had completely unbuttoned his shirt, he slowly removed the article of clothing from his chest that was revealed very well chiseled. At that moment, a __sudden ray of sun that broke through the gloomy forest weather __shone onto him. Bella's eyes widened as she watched in amazement as the man she was staring at began to SPARKLE (Ooooooooo! So magical!). 'I'm,' he paused a bit for a dramatic scene as his body was sparkling like a disco. 'I'm a vampire.'_

"...What kind of bullshit is this?!" Kanda glared at the screen. Allen on the other hand blinked before suddenly letting out an outburst of laughter erupt from his body. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Oh my gosh! What kind of line is THAT?!" Allen was on the ground, his hands clutching his stomach as he doubled over in laughter. The blue haired samurai swiftly took the tv remote and turned the tv off as Allen continued to laugh hysterically. Kanda had a face that read 'What the fuck did I just what?!'

He face palmed at his stupidity to decide to watch a romance movie about vampires nonetheless was it to be Twilight. Kanda muttered to his self, "We are **NEVER** going to borrow movies from Lenalee ever again."

* * *

yeah, so I read this over again and I kinda hate it now. But I'm just going to leave this alone for now because I'm too lazy to write up an alternate chapter. Im busy writing the third one.


	2. Friends and Plans

Hi everyone! I decided to upload another chapter since i have some time. The first chapter was kind've sucky and fast paced so I'm probably going to edit it. So in this chapter I'll introduce some more characters and this chapter will be a bit long. I hope you enjoy and see ya later! Also please review and tell me what you think of the story so far! Thank you for your time!

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man or its characters! I only own the idea of this story!

Allen's Age: 24 years old

Kanda's Age: 27 years old

EDIT: i took out the previous last part because it was kind've weird so enjoy the edited story!

* * *

It was a bright and cheerful morning in a specific neighborhood. Birds were chirping, sun was brightly shining, neighbors were bickering. Ok. Maybe not as bright and cheerful as I imagined. Anyways, in this specific neighborhood lived two men named Kanda Yuu and Allen Walker. The two were currently in their kitchen enjoying breakfast (which consisted of cold soba and tea. Yum). Kanda was taking his sweet and precious time eating the soba he loved so dearly as Allen enjoyed a filling breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon along side with a cup of OJ (Allen you are such a nature lover eating poor pigs). The two ate silently, a peaceful silence among the two. Allen was the first to finish his meal. "...I'm done!" he had announced when he had finished scraping every piece of food off his plate. He got off his seat and proceeded to the sink, turning on the water so he could clean his dishes. Kanda finished soon after and handed Allen his soba tray so it could be cleaned. His white haired lover happily complied and Kanda gave a silent thanks before taking and beginning to read a novel that he had left on the kitchen counter some time ago. It was a calm morning at the lovers house and only the sound of running water as well as Allen's light scrubbing could be heard. Kanda read his book in concentration as he breathed silently. His pale hand grasped onto a page and was about to flip it when the noise of the doorbell rang loudly. **  
**

Allen abruptly stopped cleaning when he heard the sound of the doorbell and put down his soapy sponge before turning of the running water. As he walked out of the kitchen, a hand grabbed his shoulder and he turned around only to be face to face with the blue haired Kanda. "I'll get it Moyashi," he blankly said and Allen began to argue, "But-." "But nothing. I told I'll get it so don't argue," Kanda said cutting off Allen. The white haired male just gave an annoyed pout and walked back to the sink. "Bully BaKanda...," he muttered. "What did you say? I couldn't quite catch that," Kanda called back as he walked towards the door with his katana in hand. "Nothing!" Allen yelled back in a fake sweet tone as he raged in the kitchen. (Yes, Allen! Rage! RAGE!)

As Kanda walked towards the door, the doorbell rang loudly consistently annoying Kanda. 'If its not important I will personally chop them in half,' Kanda thought and tightened his grip on his katana who he named Mugen. He grabbed the door handle and violently yanked the door open, a deadly glare at the person who dare interrupt his peaceful morning. There at the door stood two male men. One had messy orange red hair who wore a black t-shirt and white pants. The other had slicked back black hair and wore a white dress shirt and black pants. Kanda immediately recognized the two at his door and started unsheathing his sword. "H-hold on, Yuu!" the red head whose name was Lavi exclaimed with a shocked face. Kanda stopped unsheathing for a second. "What do you want baka usagi?" Kanda said coldly. "U-um, well... Nice hair?" the Lavi commented at Kanda's long blue hair that the samurai had let down. The katana started unsheathing again. "Ahahahaha! I'm just joking!" the red head sweat dropped.

"What I meant to ask is," Lavi started again. "Would you and Allen like to go to the beach with us?" Kanda took one look at the baka usagi and decided that today sounded like a great day for rabbit hunting. "Um, Yuu?" Lavi called out before deciding to WAVE his hand in front of this sadistic and deadly samurai's face who could possibly KILL his poor soul. Kanda's pale hand grasped Lavi's wrist in a vice grip and was sending a cold glare . 'Eeeeeeeeeek! Yuu-chan is angry!' Lavi mentally screamed. Just then, the light sound of jogging foot steps came up behind Kanda and out poked behind Kanda was the one and only Allen. "Allen! Help me! Your lover is trying to kill me!" Lavi cried. "Kanda, don't be so mean to Lavi," Allen scolded and gently removed Kanda's hand from Lavi's wrist. "Thank you so much Allen! You're a life saver!" Lavi exclaimed and Kanda just gave his usual tch sound.

Allen smiled and noticed the other male at the door. "Oh, hello Tyki Mikk," he greeted to the male who had the black slicked back hair. Tyki smiled, "Good to see you're doing well, boy. Has Kanda been treating you well?" The white haired male nodded with his own smile. "Good, good. I wouldn't be very happy if he was abusing you," Tyki laughed. "Anyways, Allen," he continued. "Lavi here was asking if you and your lover would like to go to the beach with us?" At the sound of the word beach, Allen's face lit up immediately. "The beach?! That sounds wonderful!" Allen exclaimed excitedly. "When are we going? Which beach are we going to? What's the weather like? Is the water gonna be clear? How's the-" "Whoa there! No need to get too excited!" Allen's bombarding questions were cut off by Lavi. The white haired male was literally radiating off extreme levels of excitement. "See, Yuu? Even you're own lover wants to go! Lighten up a little, ok?" Lavi gave a toothy grin towards the blue haired male who gave an annoyed sigh.

"Well," Kanda started. "Even if I wanted to go, I don't have a swimsuit." Everyone looked at Kanda blankly like he was the most boring person ever. "You seriously need to get out more often," Lavi sighed. Kanda snorted. "I just don't like the water so I've never really needed to anyways." The red headed male gave another sigh before deciding to look down at his watch and his eyes widened. "Oh, would you look at the time. Anyways, we gotta go now so if you guys are interested text us and we'll send you the address and time. And also, we're going tomorrow so make up your mind tonight. OK? Bye!" Lavi smiled apologeticly and walked away, Tyki following. The leaving men gave a wave and Allen gave one in return enthusiastically with his own smile.

When Lavi and Tyki had gotten in their car and drove off, Kanda closed the door and gave out an irritated sigh, "Baka Usagi, trying to ruin my peaceful morning." Allen laughed and patted his lovers back. "You shouldn't get angry so early in the morning. Its bad for your health," Allen gave a sweet smile which Kanda replied with a tch. Both walked back to the kitchen, going back to do what they were doing previously. Allen turned back on the sink water and picked up the abandoned sponge before once again beginning washing the dishes. Kanda had picked up the book and already began to read where he left off. The two were silent, nothing disturbing the silence. But Allen broke it anyway (typical Allen).

"So," Allen started and looked at the reading Kanda who's reply was a grunt. "So," he said again. "About the beach..." Allen knew he was pressing his luck but he just asked anyway. He took a deep breath. "Can we go?"


	3. Let's go to the Beach!

Hi guys! I'm so sorry for not updating and I had half the story typed and had writers block for a while. TAT Anyways, here's the next chapter where our Yullen couple goes to the beach with the beloved Lucky pair. And thank you so much to the reviewers Ladibug, Wassup (Anonymous :3), and midnightheula for reviewing my story. I really appreciate that a lot along with all the followers and faves I got for the story! Thank you from the bottom of my heart! OvO And also, chapters 1 and 2 have been edited so if you could please take the time and read them I would really appreciate that as well.

Disclaimers: I do not own D. Gray Man neither the characters of the story or the name of the couple parings.

* * *

Allen opened the door and got out of the car, shielding his eyes from the merciless sun. He excitedly looked around his surroundings and gasped when his eyes laid upon a vast body of water that glistened like a jewel, the sea. Allen also looked at the fine, pale sun that surrounded the glittering water for miles and miles. He let the view of the beach sink into his mind and felt a soft breeze nip at his deep gray swim shorts and flutter in his thin, light grey shirt like hoodie. (sorry for this cheesy beginning)

As the white haired male stared longingly at the beach, the door of a car opened behind him and out stepped the one and only Kanda Yuu, dressed in dark blue swimming trunks and a loose, black t-shirt along with grey and dark grey flip flops. The blue haired samurai had a bored and agitated expression as he shoved one hand in his pocket and roughly readjusted a blue swimming bag on his shoulder.

Allen was less than pleased with his lovers attitude when he turned around to face Kanda. "Cheer up. Being moody changes nothing," Allen lightly scolded before giving a warm smile which Kanda replied with a tch and a small blush. Softly grabbing Kanda's hand, the smiling british male gave a small kiss on his lovers cheek to cheer up the moody samurai. Kanda blushed a bit more but quickly composed back to his normal self.

The two stood hand in hand for awhile as they leaned against the car, waiting for the others to arrive. There was silence between the two as they waited. Curious, Kanda decided to take a glance at Allen when his lover wasn't looking and he quickly turned his head away with a light blush. _'He's giving a fucking cute expression right now! Damn it! Ok, calm down. You're Kanda Yuu, a normal composed person who- And he's still holding my hand with that cute expression of his! Fuck! Stop it! Stop over reacting and calm down!'_ Kanda mentally shouted as he tried to calm his mind.

As Kanda continued to be think to himself, someone shouted out the two males' names.

"Allen-chan! Yuu-chan!" a voice carried and Allen whipped his head around to see who was calling out their names. There running towards him was a red orange haired male who had a goofy smile and behind him walking was another male with midnight black hair and a serene look. Allen face brightened when he realized the two figures.

"Lavi-kun! Tyki-san!" he waved with his free hand, smiling. The goofy Lavi gave a wave as well and he continued to run until he caught up to his white haired friend. When he caught up, he breathed out raggedly to catch his breath before giving a grin at Allen and Kanda.

"What's up Allen?" Lavi breathed out to the two before him. He took another deep breath before continuing with a grin. "And Yuu-chan~," the mischievous red haired added in a teasing tone.

Kanda immediatly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his first name and glared at the person who had said it, realizing it was Lavi. Allen had already let go of Kanda's hand and was scooting away a bit knowing this was not going to be pretty. "How many times. Do I have to tell you," Kanda said coldly, an angry killer aurora surrounding him. The Japanese male took out his beloved katana Mugen (When and where did he get that? O_O) before pointing it in Lavi's direction dangerously. "Don't call me THAT!" Lavi took this as a sign to begin running and started running away, screaming bloody murder as Kanda began chasing him around the parking lot.

Allen watched in amusement with a smile on his face, not paying heed to his friend's safety, as he leaned against the car but turned to his right when he suddenly felt a presence next to him. There leaning against the car as well and smoking a cigarette was Lavi's lover, the Noah Tyki Mikk. The Noah was watching with amusement at his own lover who was being chased around by the fearful samurai.

"Hello Tyki-san," Allen greeted politely with a smile and Tyki turned to face the British before giving a smile in return and greeting, "Hello boy." The two friends leaning against the car began a deep conversation, their attention no longer on the two others who were playing the usual game of "Kill the bunny".

**...**

The group had **FINALLY** got to set up, as Lavi sustained minor injurious, their towels and umbrella not to far and not to close to the water. Now they were getting ready to head into the water. Tyki and Lavi had already taken off their shirts and were applying sunscreen on each other. On the other hand, Kanda had gone off somewhere to the bathroom a minute ago as Allen just had found the sunscreen in their bag. The white haired male evenly applied the sunscreen to his face and neck as he waited for Kanda to return.

"There. Done," came Tyki's voice and a warm ''thank you" was heard from Lavi. Tyki warmly smiled and kissed the top of the his lover's forehead, making Lavi blush and look down. A deep chuckle resounded warmly from within the Noah's throat as he patted Lavi's head softly before standing up. The Portuguese man reached down a hand in front of his lover's face. "Come on, we don't have all day ,Lavi," Tyki had said with a seductive tone when saying the bookman Jr.'s name. Lavi took the extended hand in front of him with a much deeper blush. Allen watched his two friends walk to the beach shore hand in hand. The white haired male had a small smile on his face and gave a soft sigh. 'They really are a cute couple,' he thought and went back to applying the sunscreen.

As Allen thought to himself, he felt a presence behind him and turned around to see his Japanese lover Kanda Yuu. The white haired male gave a smile as he greeted Kanda, "Welcome back, Kanda." Kanda gave a grunt as a response and sat crisscrossed next to Allen. There was silence among the two males for awhile as Kanda looked out at the glistening ocean and Allen stared at the pale yellow sand.

"So," Allen began, gaining Kanda's attention. The british handed the Japanese the sun block bottle. "Sunblock?" Kanda gave a small nod before taking the sunblock and begin to squirt the sun protection lotion on his hands and rub it on his face. Allen waited by playing and sifting the sand between his fingers, focused intently on the tiny grains of rock.

The blue haired male was glancing at his lover, multi tasking as he applied the sun block and looking. He soon noticed that Allen's hoodie was still on and gave an annoyed noise before deciding taking matters into his own hand. Kanda's slender hands were soon reaching towards the article of clothing and lifting it up.

"Huh?!" Allen jumped a bit in suprise when he felt his hoodie being lifted off of him. He turned his head and his gaze met a pair of piercing black eyes. "K-Kanda?! What the heck?!" the white haired male exclaimed with a blush and reached down to pull his clothing back down only to be stopped by the tight grip of his lovers hand. "You're overdressed for the beach," was Kanda's blank response as he proceeded to take off the article of clothing.

"What?! Let go, BaKanda! What are you-?! I said let goooooooooooo!"

...

"You know, you can be really stupid sometimes BaKanda," Allen said ,shirtless but not pantless, and was giving a glare at the older male. Kanda gave a grunt as a response and turned his head away. The british starting fuming, obviously annoyed, and walked towards the beach alongside his lover. As the two reached the water, Allen spotted Tyki and Lavi cheerfully splashing water at each other, smiles and grins adorning the Noah and cheerful Bookman Jr. faces.

"Looks like they're having fun," Allen lightly chuckled and suddnenly an idea popped into his little silver head. He inwardly grinned and turned to Kanda with an innocent smile. "Oh~ Kanda~" Allen said in a sing song voice, gaining Kanda's attention. "Hm?" Kanda said, now noticing Allen's expression. The stoic male had a bad feeling about this. Allen continued to have an innocent smile as he spoke.

"I was wondering..."

"What is it, Moyashi?" Kanda asked cautiously, alert.

"How do you feel about a bit of water?"

Suddenly, Kanda felt a push from the back ,and with a suprised expression, he _gracefully _landed face first into the water. _SPLASH!_

Tyki and Lavi looked towards the source of the sound, suprised. The duo saw Allen howling with laughter, holding his stomach with his hands. "Oh my gosh! Hahaha!" Allen pointed to the recently disturbed water. The noah and bookman jr. saw what was so funny and tried to hold in snickers and laughter. There, sitting grumpily in the water, drenched from head to toe, was Kanda Yuu who was spitting out the salty ocean liquid. Kanda gave a menacing glare at Allen before giving the finger. "Fuck. You, Moyashi," Kanda growled out and Allen replied with another round of laughter. But Allen's laughter didn't end long before he felt a hand grip his wrist in a vice hold and he felt himslef being pulled towards the water himself. The last thing the white haired saw was Kanda grinning triumphtly.

"AH!" _SPLASH!_

**...**

"Wow! That was a blast!" Lavi exclaimed as he layed with everyone under the big umbrella on their towels and gave a grin to Allen. Allen nodded and grinned in approval, "Sure was. What did you think, Tyki?" Tyki gave his own smile. "It was more enjoyable than I thought. But the most important question is if Kanda enjoyed it as well." Everyone turned their attention and stared towards the direction of the blue haired male who stared back. Kanda gave them an annoyed look, "What is it now?"

The small staring constest went on for a bit before someone spoke up. "Well," Allen began. "We were wondering if you enjoyed our trip to the beach today."

The three others waited in anticipation for Kanda's reply. The stoic japanese gave an annoyed huff and a look before answering. "Well, it wasn't the greatest and I didn't truly enjoy it," Allen felt a bit disappointed when he hear his lover's opinion and looked down. "But," Kanda continued on and gave a rare, small, but genuine, smile. "I found it fun as well and I wouldn't mind doing this again." Suprised, the disappointed male looked up and had a sense of happiness overwhelm the negative emotions.

"That's-" "Great! Yu-chan actually enjoyed something!" Allen was cut off by Lavi who glomped the now irritated Kanda. Kanda's smile immediatly faded away and he growled at the annoying red head. "Damn it, baka-usagi. Do you have a death wish?" Kanda snarled, taking out the well known katana, Mugen. "Ahahaha...," Lavi gave a nervous laugh, before slowly backing away. "Uh... Well... Um, oops?" Lavi barely dodged the swing of Kanda's Mugen and ran off screaming. Tyki and Allen justspent the rest of the day watching the two in amusement, smiles and grins on their faces.

* * *

So thats all! I'm so sorry I never updated sooner, but I hope you enjoyed this nice long chapter as well as dat Lucky fanservive. huehue. I hope it was good enough cause i kinda rushed the ending. ^^" I'll probably edit the story later, so please bear with me!

Also, I changed up the story format by spacing more. OvO Still need to type some chapters up before I post the next one and if you guys have any ideas or recommendations on what Kanda and Allen should do next, leave a review and I'll consider it. And for those yaoi loving folks, I promise there will be at least one lemon. Or mabey more than one. fufufufufu! And i was also thinking about adding a Lucky lemon as well. What do you guys think?

Anyways, like most fanfic writers here on , Read and Review or R&amp;R!


	4. Author's Note (please read!)

So uh, about this yullen series... I think I'm going to discontinue it. You see, I'm not really proud of how it's been going and I've been really lazy on updating too. Not only that, but I've slowly started to get out of the D. Gray Man Fandom. Yullen will still be one of my OTPs but I just don't have the motivation to write "Everlasting Happiness" anymore... Even so, there is slight chance that I may continue. But I may or may not actually restart the whole thing because i feel as if Allen and Kanda are too OOC.

Anyways, I hope you guys have a nice day~


End file.
